


Every sinner has a future

by Equinoxe



Series: I never thought about love when I thought about home [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinoxe/pseuds/Equinoxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were gone too long"</p><p>"Too long, too often."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every sinner has a future

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a broody filler chapter. Lack of sun and schedules haven't been so kind to me of late. Thank you all for the overwhelming feedbacks on the previous parts of the series.

 

 

Sometimes it was nothing.

 

Bond took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of soil and rain. His Glock clutched in his right hand, his phone in another. The phone was issued by MI6. It worked past the normal operations' signal, sent encrypted and self-destruct texts, and was discreet in its look despite functionality. He received a new message, soundless and without vibration.

 

**Doctor Who rerun is on telly. Tune on BBC1.**

 

Bond smirked and quickly typed back.

 

_Which?_

 

**Eleventh. Personally I prefer Tenth.**

 

_Oldschool doctors r so much better, if u didn't know already._

 

**You talk like an old man.**

 

Bond frown, what was that supposed to mean?

 

Before he could type any respond, a sound emerged from the house in the wood behind. Bond pulled the safety of his gun.

 

Right, some havoc to wreak.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes it was something.

 

Bond just had sex.

 

Bond just had sex with someone he'd likely need to kill in the next 72 hours. He just had hot, streamy sex with someone whom he would forget by this time next months.

 

"What is it?" The other asked. She walked out of the shower gracefully with a towel wrapped around her body. He traced the droplets of water on her skin.

 

"You're beautiful." A smile was lit on her lips. Bond didn't lie. And he wondered why beauty never lasted.

 

They kissed slowly and lazily. Bond turned to switch off the lamp on the bedside table. His phone was there. He was tempted to activate the screen to see if he had got a new text. But he couldn't. There were touches on his body, sensual ones, and that should be enough of a reason not to grab the phone.

 

Bond closed his eyes and started returning the touches. He thought about coffee in the balcony.

 

For some reasons, her eyes looked green in the complete darkness.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, it was more.

 

"You said you like me!" The woman shouted. A pistol was directed at him in a pair of trembling hands. Three days had passed; she had discovered his motive.

 

"I like you." Bond tried to calm her down. He got the information he wanted. Sure it was now time to move on. Nonetheless he would rather get out of it injury-free and hands clean of blood.

 

"Liar!!!" Big fat tear rolled down her cheeks. "If you really liked me, you wouldn't use me like that."

 

Bond sighed, "I do like you."

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

 _But not enough._ He looked down to the body, young, and pretty, and lifeless. He made sure her phone was destroyed and got cash out of her purse.

 

 _Necessity_ , Bond thought. It was a couple more days of her being alive or home.

 

His phone chimed.

 

And there was no place like home.

 

 

 

 

And sometimes, it was everything.

 

_Deal done but I'm stuck waiting for the documents. Bored as hell._

 

**Language, James.**

 

James lied down in king-size bed with a smile. Q was awake a thousand miles away. That put his mind off 003 and some other agents who were chasing the missing pieces of the mission. God knew why M wanted him here still, in a hotel suite, without any order in particular.

 

_What r u up to?_

 

**Work and tv.**

 

The reply came back almost immediately. It was two in the morning where Bond was, yet sleep wouldn't find him easily.

 

**Where are you?**

 

_Strictly confidential._

 

**So full of secrets. Having affair aren't you?**

 

_I wish._

 

**Naughty!**

 

James laughed, a full blown laughter filled his hotel room. He rolled on the colder side of the bed, wishing nothing more than to feel those dark curls.

 

When he looked back at the screen, his inbox was empty. Was _emptied_. Bloody self-destruct texts. Bloody MI6 and their security.

 

_Don't miss me too much._

 

Because he did. And sometimes it was unbearable to realise that he was nowhere close to where he wanted to be. And some of those some times, when he was alone with himself, it was excruciating without anything to hold on to, not a single text, not a single photo, not a single reminder.

 

**I wish.**

 

 

 

 

They went to a Thai restaurant after Bond got back. Then they grocery-shopped together and Q gave him a chaste kiss on the lips in the hallway of their flat.

 

It was a small moment, lasted barely seconds. James wanted more, wanted to take so much, wanted to give even more.

 

He rested his head in Q's lap while Q watched Harry Potter, his eyes closed. Q said at one point, maybe to himself, maybe to James.

 

"You were gone too long." There was a brief pause, "Too long, too often."

 

He didn't dare respond.

 

 

 

 

James thought about the day he finally didn't make it out of the fields alive and the new tenant of the flat. He thought about the burning aches inside whenever it had been long, and about how if he wanted those aches to be fixed, he needed to get back to Q.

 

It didn't make anything easier, but at least when he thought about it, thought about the real reason he had to be back, he felt like he was doing something for himself, like he was having a luxury in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

**Why didn't you put the leftover in the fridge if you know you were going away?**

 

**I just woke up and It's all moldy now. This is fucking disgusting James.**

 

**JAMES I WANT ANSWER!!!!**

 

_Totally forgot, my bad_

 

(I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you, again.)

 

**I'M FUCKING FUMING YOU'RE DOING DISHES ALL WEEK WHEN YOU'RE BACK**

 

(I wish you would stay for a whole week next time.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Italic_ was Bond and **bold** was Q, hope I didn't confuse you.


End file.
